A Touch of Spice makes Everything Nice
by RAY and KATANA
Summary: Marik goes into a crazy store and soon finds out his life is very different once he comes out. MarikxYami Marik, MarikxJoey, MarikxBakura!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katana: Sorry it's kind of slow to start oh well Please REVIEW!!

Marik drove out of the huge Kaiba Corp parking lot, watching his raven haired sister walk into the white paneled building.

He stopped at the mall to pickup a few of life's necessities such as five packages of raw meat for a certain albino lover. He looked wistfully at the white flamed motorbike that was parked near the entrance of the shopping center.

After he had picked up the needed items Marik started to head back to the car as he passed a new shop that he had never seen before, as he approached he noticed it had a certain abnormality.

The windows were framed with purple curtains, gold chains and sparkling jewelry littered across the small entrance and around the exterior.

Marik suddenly dropped the groceries and covered his nose, causing many people to stair at the blond Egyptian. "Uck!" His sense of smell immediately overridden by the overwhelming sent protruding from the small shop.

He peered in the shop after picking up the groceries, making sure the milk did not spill, his long sleeved black shirt covering his nose and mouth. It smelt like a mess of perfumes all clumsily mixed together and looked about the same way. The walls were covered with trinkets and spell books, glass display cases were fastened to the wall in every direction each one holding a shiny or rare item.

"Well hello there young feller!" came a voice from inside the store.

Marik jumped at the sound of someone addressing him, "Uhh...hello?" Marik looked around the shop for the owner of the voice the suddenly she appeared before him or well below him.

A small lady was standing nearly two feet in front of him, Marik noticed that she camouflaged superbly with the shop, she wore over fifty bangles on each arm and a ridiculous amount of necklaces around her skinny frail neck. She was very petite but wore many layers of baggy clothing concealing her full shape.

Marik couldn't help but smirk at the old lady, "Hello, I was just passing by…"

The lady's eyes widened, "No don't go for I am a witch! I can make potions for you!" Marik turned to leave.

"I know what lay in your soul!" The woman shouted after him causing the attractive blond to stop in his tracks.

It had been nearly a year since his yami had taken up his own body and left him to his own body how could this lady know? He turned slowly to face the woman who motioned him to follow, he sighed and did as he was directed following her deeper into the shop.

When they reached the front desk he turned to her, "You said you knew what was in my soul…"

The lady beamed at him from behind the counter, "Of course sweetie! It's what lies behind every young mans soul…love! Now I have some love potions here-"

Marik smirked, and thanked Ra that Bakura was not here to witness his stupidity, "Thanks but no thanks see ya!" Marik walked towards the door and motioned to open the door with the old lady calling after him.

"Wait I'm a fortune teller too!"

This time Marik couldn't hold it in he burst out laughing "I have enough advice from fortune tellers already thanks." He turned to open the door when he felt a cold mist sprayed in his face and around his body. "Ahhh what is that!" Marik raged.

The lady grinned and held up a small bottle, "Good health potion."

"Get away from me!" Marik shook his head as he hurried out the door.

The old lady snapped her fingers angrily and marched toward the counter where a black cat had curled up, "Oh darn Winston." She stroked her cat and glanced down at a small bottle on the counter that was labeled 'good health potion' that sat on the oak counter.

She looked over that the identically sized bottle in her hand, (the one she had sprayed Marik with) she read the label on the bottle and her eyes grew wide. "Uh-oh Winston."


	2. LEMON

OK Listen up Marik's Yami is with Ryou!

PS I do not own Yu-gi-oh blah blah… BEWARE LEMON from here on

Marik stalked out of the mall, "What a waist of time" he grumbled as he started his van and the drove home.

Marik unlocked the front door still very angry. "Got in my hair, stupid old lady." He continued throwing the milk in the fridge then slamming the door closed. He tried to smell the spray but his senses we still recuperating after the attack they had gotten from the store. "Bakura!" He called thought the house, "I'm home!"

Marik eyed a note that had been layed on the table,

Marik,

Gone to the fricken mall with dumb ass Ryou to get some new damn clothes.

-Bakura

Marik sighed and looked around to find his Yami staring at him, Marik jumped.

The yami looked confused, "Did I scare you?"

Marik sighed, "Yeah I zoned out and plus I can't smell anything."

The yami approached his hikari standing close to him…very close to him.

Marik watched, taking a step backwards, "Umm…so Ryou's gone huh.." he tried to change the subject.

But Marik's Yami still stepped closer to the other blond, "Yeah so is Bakura, you smell really good."

Marik sighed in relief "Oh," he shrugged his shoulders, "some lady sprayed me with-"

Suddenly Marik felt himself being pinned up against the kitchen wall, "What the hell!" he shouted as he struggled against his yami's grasp.

The spiky haired yami smirked, "No, you smell really good ," He let his wandering tongue trail down the blonds neck. "And you taste even better." He forced his lips into those of the struggling hikari.

Marik thrashed against his counterpart trying to over throw him but he was pinned, he could feel his yami's long slender fingers undo his belt and slide preciously under Marik's boxers. 'He had to think of a plan…fast!'

Suddenly Marik let out a delicate moan as his felt devilish fingers grasping very erotic areas. Marik wrapped his long tanned arms around his yami's neck, and once again he felt the pressure of his yami's lips against his own, but this time with no resistance.

Marik rubbed his lean body against the solid texture of his alter ego, causing him to moan loudly. Suddenly Marik grabbed a hand full of blond hair and pulled it back in false ecstasy, then swung his fist hitting his yami square in the jaw.

Marik stumbled out of the house, sprinting as fast as he could leaving the door swinging behind him. He ran to the nearest transportation he could find,…a bus.

When he got on the bus Marik smiled thankfully that it was empty, he sat on the second story, (it's a double deckered bus) out of view from the driver who was watching him a little too closely. He sat alone to think. Unfortunately for him it wasn't long before someone he felt the presence of someone beside him.


	3. Final chappie

Disclaimer: I do Not own Yugioh

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Authors Note: Sorry guys I forgot about this story for a bit but I hope to finfish it soon thanks for the reviews!! I'll make the chapters longer!

Marik looked over to his left to see a beautiful young girl, about seventeen, sitting in the seat next to him, he looked up at her face and noticed she was staring at him. "Ummm…hello."

"Hello, my names Rose." Rose smiled still staring at him.

Marik looked at rose she was wearing a short black mini skirt and a blue tube top that barely covered her surgically enhanced breasts, "I'm Marik," He pretended to smile.

The young boy sighed and put his head on the cool window trying to think. At first he thought it was him imagination but soon he figured that it was not the wind drumming on his thigh.

He looked down to see perfectly manicured nails clenching at his inner thigh, he looked up at Rose who glanced at him mischievously. "Why you so sad Marik?" She leaned over using his thighs as support for her hands and bent over so her face was in front of his.

Marik looked at her, _crazy lady _he thought, "I'm not sad." He replied coldly as he brushed her hands off his thigh.

Marik starred out the window, he needed to get off this bus, the thought, _why is everyone else being so weird… and horny! Maybe I'm under a sexy spell, _he chuckled, then stopped, gasping at the realization.

He heard Rose moving, but he ignored her thinking of how he could get back to that shop from here-

Suddenly Marik felt a weight on top of him, he looked up and stared at the young girl who now sat in a black lacy bra startling the other blond.

Her face so close he felt her hot breath on his cheek, "I can make it better." She smiled, and for the second time in that day he felt someone slip their under his boxers. (But it didn't help that he had forgotten to do his pants back up from the last time.)

Marik moaned and grasped the closest thing to him, which unfortunately was Roses thighs, as she gasped from his touch.

She leaned close to Marik's ear and whispered to him, "I don't know what it is about you Marik, it just makes me so hot," just to prove her point she placed a hot kiss on his lips, "It must be because you smell so good."

Marik tried to pull back but his head was already resting on the back of the seat. As she pulled away he tried to move but was stopped by her devilish hands as they dug deeper into his pants.

Suddenly Rose started to hike her skirt up to a point where Marik knew for sure that she was not wearing underwear.

Marik opened his mouth to yell at her to get off of him when her black bra fell to the floor of the bus. He stared wide eyed as the blond rubbed herself close to him, her tongue running down his neck, and fingers slipping back down his torso.

He caught one of the manicured finger nails just in time as he held her by the waist and pushed her to the adjacent seat, "This is my stop he mumbled." And quickly ran off the bus, as the driver looked curiously after him.

"I am going to kill that old lady!" Marik fumed as he walked into a random building, he was so dazed he didn't even notice that he had walked into the mall.

He looked around hopping to find a part of the mall that he could be alone, he didn't like the fact that everyone around him stared lustrously at his as he passed.

Then he saw a sign that read 'Danger construction, do not enter." He smiled, _perfect._

He wandered down the deserted wing of the mall until he found what used to be an old office room.

Marik practically fell into the squeaky chair resting his elbows on the wooden desk that was coated in a layer of dust. He smelt the arms of his shirt, he couldn't smell anything.

He looked around the small room was white with stains of where pictures used to be, it must have been an office of somesort he looked down at a palet on the ground, probably a travel agaent.

There was only one door, the one Marik had entered it had a single pain of glass above the doorknob.

Marik sighed, he had to get back to that lady, he got up to leave when he notice the door open and a figure standing in the doorway.

"…Marik?"

Marik looked wide eyed at the intruder, "Shit."

Joey watched him looking surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?"

Marik backed up a bit as Joey stepped towards him, "Nothing! Leave me alone!" he shouted.

Joey closed the door behind himself, "I was headed to the food court when I smelt this amazing smell…Hey I think it's coming from you."

Marik backed up more as Joey approached, "Yeah, I got lost-" suddenly Marik tripped on the leg of the chair and tumbled backwards.

Joey sprang onto Marik pinning his arms to the ground, "Careful, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." He smiled flipping the blond bangs out of his eyes.

Marik tried to move but Joeys body weight combined with gravity was too much, "Mutt! Get off of me!!" he shouted.

Joey pretended to look hurt, "I was only trying to help, oh look Marik your zippers undone, let me show you how helpful I can be." He held tight to Marks hands as he lowered his mouth down so he was just above Marik's crotch, his butt strait in the air.

"Let me go you stupid dog!" Marik thrashed as he felt Joey's teeth pulling at his jeans.

Then suddenly Marik saw Joey fly over his head, strait into the wall.

Marik scrambled trying to catch his breath, as he sat up and leaned onto the wooden desk his back pressed against the wood. He looked up to see a farmiliar figure standing over top of him, as the figure moved towards Joey lifting him up by the collar of his jacket.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Bakura screamed at Joey who he was just about choking.

"Well…he smelt so good." Joey tried to explain, gasping for air.

But there was no mercy as Bakura threw him out the single panel of glass above the door.

Marik smiled at the Yami and stood up, "Thanks, no come on I need to go to that mall by Kaibacorp." Marik ran towards the door but was caught by the forearm by Bakura.

He took a sniff towards Marik, "What was the blond saying about you smelling good?" He looked at him confused.

Marik sighed, "That's why I need to go."

Bakura just smiled, "Why would you go when you could stay here in this abandoned office with me." He circled around the blond and wrapped his arms around him.

Marik watched him with a grin as Bakura pulled him back against his chest, and kissed the hollow part of the blond's neck up until his cheek.

Marik let his fingers drop so they slid into the albino's pockets, Bakura's fingers where already sliding under Marik's shirt pulling if off over his head, and his fingers roaming over his tanned body.

Bakura finally turned Marik around pushing him up against the wall, pushing down Marik's already undone pants to the floor. He could feel Marik's devilish hands working to undo his belt as he heard it snap in the air.

Marik pushed Bakura's pants down along with his boxers as Bakura placed hot kisses down his body, until Mark pulled his lips to his own as they kissed passionately.

Bakura broke the kiss once to take of his shirt as he threw it onto the desk, he removed Marik's boxers and started to thrust against the blond.

Marik gasped as he felt the albino's hard thrusts try to break him. He clenched onto Bakura as he thrust again.

He could feel himself coming as his hips sway in rhythm with Marik's as the blond moaned for him to come.

Then at a final thrust Bakura gave a loud moan as he released into Marik who cried out for his lover, as they both crumpled to the ground.

After they had both recovered, Marik looked down at Bakura who he was laying on and asked with a grin, "Do I still smell good?"

Bakura looked up and smiled, "I don't know, I have a stuffy nose."

The end

PS the potion did wear off… eventually.

Authors Note:

Well that was shorter than I though ;)

Love ya Katana


End file.
